


the green ribbon

by avalina_hallows



Series: back storys and pasts [2]
Category: scary - Fandom
Genre: Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: alfred always wanted to know why his wife wore a ribbon but does he still want to know?
Series: back storys and pasts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	the green ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think

Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Clara. She always wore a green ribbon around her neck.

Her classmate Alfred always asked her why she wore it. She answered, "Maybe if we ever get married I'll tell you."

Clara and Alfred grew up, fell in love, and got married.

Alfred asked her again and again, "Why do you always wear that green ribbon around your neck?"

Clara always said the same thing. "Now is not the right time for me to tell you. You must wait."

Many years later when Alfred and Clara were very old, Clara got very sick. She called Alfred to her bedside and said, "I am about to die. Now I can tell you about the green ribbon. Untie it and you will know why I could not tell you before."

Alfred slowly pulled the bow loose, untied the green ribbon, and Clara's head fell off.


End file.
